


Blue Ice - Prologue - Wattpad

by Banjo05 (orphan_account)



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Break Up, Cheating, F/M, Family, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 01:39:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Banjo05





	Blue Ice - Prologue - Wattpad

 

 

 

(function(d, s) {  
var js = d.createElement(s),  
sc = d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0];

js.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/boomerang.min.js?v=1090c82";  
sc.parentNode.insertBefore(js, sc);  
if (document.addEventListener) {  
document.addEventListener( "onBoomerangLoaded", function(e) {  
e.detail.BOOMR.init( {  
beacon_url: '/v4/metrics',  
beacon_type: 'POST',  
autorun: false  
} );  
} );  
}  
}(document, "script"));

 

Blue Ice - Prologue - Wattpad

 

 

 

main#parts-container-new { visibility: hidden; display: none }

 

var localStorageSupport=function(){var t;try{return t=window.localStorage,t.setItem("testKey","1"),t.removeItem("testKey"),"localStorage"in window&&window.localStorage}catch(t){return!1}}();localStorageSupport||(window.localStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});var sessionStorageSupport=function(){var t;try{return t=window.sessionStorage,t.setItem("testKey","1"),t.removeItem("testKey"),"sessionStorage"in window&&window.sessionStorage}catch(t){return!1}}();sessionStorageSupport||(window.sessionStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-localstorage.min.js.map

 

(function(){var n;null==window.MutationObserver&&(n=function(){function n(n){this.callBack=n}return n.prototype.observe=function(n,t){return this.element=n,this.interval=setInterval(function(n){return function(){var t;if((t=n.element.innerHTML)!==n.oldHtml)return n.oldHtml=t,n.callBack.apply(null)}}(this),200)},n.prototype.disconnect=function(){return window.clearInterval(this.interval)},n}(),window.MutationObserver=n)}).call(this);  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-mutationobserver.min.js.map

 

( function() {  
var d = document;  
var pbs = d.createElement( "script" );  
pbs.type = "text/javascript";  
pbs.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/ados.js?v=6fd833a"  
var target = d.getElementsByTagName( "head" )[ 0 ];  
target.insertBefore( pbs, target.firstChild );  
} )();

 

var getParameterByName = function (name) {  
name = name.replace(/[\\[]/, "\\\\[").replace(/[\\]]/, "\\\\]");  
var regex = new RegExp("[\\\?&]" + name + "=([^&?#]*)"),  
results = regex.exec(location.search);  
return results === null ? "" : decodeURIComponent(results[1].replace(/\\+/g, " "));  
}  
var search = [  
{urlParam: 'utm_source', key: 'source'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_medium', key: 'medium'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_campaign', key: 'campaign'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_content', key: 'content'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_originator', key: 'originator'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_uname', key: 'wp_username'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_page', key: 'page'}  
];

window._utms = window._utms || {};  
for (var i = 0; i < search.length; i++) {  
var match = getParameterByName(search[i].urlParam);  
if ( match !== "") {  
window._utms[search[i].key] = match;  
}  
}

 

window.dataLayer=[];

(function(w,d,s,l,i){w[l]=w[l]||[];w[l].push({'gtm.start':  
new Date().getTime(),event:'gtm.js'});var f=d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0],  
j=d.createElement(s),dl=l!='dataLayer'?'&l='+l:'';j.async=true;j.src=  
'//www.googletagmanager.com/gtm.js?id='+i+dl;f.parentNode.insertBefore(j,f);  
})(window,document,'script','dataLayer','GTM-WD9JLB');

var googletag = googletag || {};  
googletag.cmd = googletag.cmd || [];  
(function() {  
var gads = document.createElement('script');  
gads.async = true;  
gads.type = 'text/javascript';  
var useSSL = 'https:' == document.location.protocol;  
gads.src = (useSSL ? 'https:' : 'http:') +  
'//www.googletagservices.com/tag/js/gpt.js';  
var node = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0];  
node.parentNode.insertBefore(gads, node);  
})();

 

(function() {  
window.te = window.te || [];  
var imgs = document.querySelectorAll( '.panel-reading p img' );

for(var i = 0; i < imgs.length; i++ ) {  
imgs[i].addEventListener( 'error', function( evt ) {  
window.te.push( 'event', 'reading', 'media', null, 'empty', {  
storyid: 160702265,  
partid: 627053185,  
image_url: evt.currentTarget.getAttribute( 'src' ),  
user_agent: wattpad.utils.getUserAgent( 100 )  
} );  
} );  
}  
}());

  


  * [ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)
  * [Discover ](https://www.wattpad.com/627053185-blue-ice-prologue#)

    * Discover
    * [Action](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/action)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)
    * [Random](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/random)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Anime](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/anime)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Billionaire](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/billionaire)
    * [Imagines](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/imagines)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [ChickLit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/chicklit)
    * [LGBT+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Spiritual](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/spiritual)
    * [Classics](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/classics)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Creepypasta](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/creepypasta)
    * [Newadult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Urban](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/urban)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Vampire](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/vampire)
    * [General Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/generalfiction)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [The Featured List](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [Millennials & Mayhem](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/688776175)
    * [Rainbow High](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/688779029)
    * [Written By Staff](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/688775120)
    * [VR Worlds](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/673699544)
    * [@Taylor's Picks](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/596225773)
    * [Travel](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/689749906)
    * [#ToAllTheBoysContest](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/686626724)

  * [ Create ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
  * [Community ](https://www.wattpad.com/627053185-blue-ice-prologue#)

    * [Community](https://wattpadwriters.com)
    * [ The Wattys ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)
    * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
    * [#JustWriteIt](https://www.wattpad.com/takethepledge)







  
[Go Premium](https://premium.wattpad.com)   


  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F627053185-blue-ice-prologue)   
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F627053185-blue-ice-prologue)   


  
  
  


#  Blue Ice 

by racingfan324134   
  


######  [Blue Ice](https://www.wattpad.com/story/160702265-blue-ice)

Table of contents   


  * [ Prologue  ](https://www.wattpad.com/627053185-blue-ice-prologue)
  * [ Yours  ](https://www.wattpad.com/627056589-blue-ice-yours)
  * [ I love you  ](https://www.wattpad.com/627057791-blue-ice-i-love-you)
  * [ Kære min kærlighed  ](https://www.wattpad.com/627058641-blue-ice-k%C3%A6re-min-k%C3%A6rlighed)
  * [ je t'aime  ](https://www.wattpad.com/627059273-blue-ice-je-t%27aime)
  * [ Love the way you lie  ](https://www.wattpad.com/627059725-blue-ice-love-the-way-you-lie)
  * [ What hurts the most  ](https://www.wattpad.com/627060051-blue-ice-what-hurts-the-most)
  * [ Why  ](https://www.wattpad.com/627060367-blue-ice-why)
  * [ From the ground up  ](https://www.wattpad.com/627060774-blue-ice-from-the-ground-up)
  * [ Crazy love  ](https://www.wattpad.com/627061135-blue-ice-crazy-love)
  * [ Baby im crazy bout you  ](https://www.wattpad.com/627061356-blue-ice-baby-im-crazy-bout-you)






  
New Reading List  


 

  
Vote

  


  


YOU ARE READING

### Blue Ice

[Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)

Alex and Kevin have known each other their whole life but when Kevin because an f1 driver things change.

[~~#~~ **breakups**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/breakups) [~~#~~ **cheating**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/cheating) [~~#~~ **f1**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/f1) [~~#~~ **family**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/family) [~~#~~ **love**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/love)

  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F627053185-blue-ice-prologue%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23romance+Alex+and+Kevin+have+known+each+other+their+whole+life+but+when+Kevin+because+an+f1+driver+things+change.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F627053185-blue-ice-prologue%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



## Prologue 

  
  
8  
  
  
2  
  
  
  
[0](https://www.wattpad.com/627053185-blue-ice-prologue#)  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/racingfan324134)  
by [racingfan324134](https://www.wattpad.com/user/racingfan324134)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/racingfan324134)   


  
[ by **racingfan324134** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/racingfan324134)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F627053185-blue-ice-prologue%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Blue+Ice+-+Prologue+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F627053185-blue-ice-prologue%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F160702265-256-k986933.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23romance+Alex+and+Kevin+have+known+each+other+their+whole+life+but+when+Kevin+because+an+f1+driver+things+change.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F627053185-blue-ice-prologue%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D160702265&caption=%3Cb%3EBlue+Ice+-+Prologue%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F627053185-blue-ice-prologue%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AAlex+and+Kevin+have+known+each+other+their+whole+life+but+when+Kevin+because+an+f1+driver+things+change.&tags=breakups%2Ccheating%2Cf1%2Cfamily%2Clove%2Cromance%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F627053185-blue-ice-prologue&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F627053185-blue-ice-prologue%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/160702265)

  * [ Share via Google+ ](https://plus.google.com/share?url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F627053185-blue-ice-prologue%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dgoogle_plus%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Blue%20Ice%20-%20Prologue&body=Blue%20Ice%20-%20Prologue%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F627053185-blue-ice-prologue%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F627053185-blue-ice-prologue&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F627053185-blue-ice-prologue)



Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F627053185-blue-ice-prologue%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Blue+Ice+-+Prologue+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F627053185-blue-ice-prologue%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F160702265-256-k986933.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23romance+Alex+and+Kevin+have+known+each+other+their+whole+life+but+when+Kevin+because+an+f1+driver+things+change.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F627053185-blue-ice-prologue%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D160702265&caption=%3Cb%3EBlue+Ice+-+Prologue%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F627053185-blue-ice-prologue%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AAlex+and+Kevin+have+known+each+other+their+whole+life+but+when+Kevin+because+an+f1+driver+things+change.&tags=breakups%2Ccheating%2Cf1%2Cfamily%2Clove%2Cromance%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F627053185-blue-ice-prologue&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F627053185-blue-ice-prologue%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/160702265)

  * [ Share via Google+ ](https://plus.google.com/share?url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F627053185-blue-ice-prologue%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dgoogle_plus%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Blue%20Ice%20-%20Prologue&body=Blue%20Ice%20-%20Prologue%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F627053185-blue-ice-prologue%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F627053185-blue-ice-prologue&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F627053185-blue-ice-prologue)


    
    
    For [ChachaScamander](https://www.wattpad.com/user/ChachaScamander)
    
    
                          
    
    "Happy birthday Kevin." Alex said
    
    
                          
    
    "Tak." Kevin said 
    
    
                          
    
    "What is your daughter's name?" The nurse asked
    
    
                          
    
    "Lillian Ella Magnessen." Kevin said
    
    
                          
    
    "Prinsesse have you told your family?" Kevin asked
    
    
                          
    
    "Yes I have Kevin." Alex said
    
    
                          
    
    ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------
    
    
                          
    
    June 5 2008
    
    
                          
    
    "Prinsesse, get ready we have a date to night." Kevin  said
    
    
                          
    
    "Where are we going?" Alex said
    
    
                          
    
    "Im not saying." Kevin said
    
    
                          
    
    "We are here." Kevin said
    
    
                          
    
    Alex looked around the beach until Kevin called her name making her turn around
    
    
                          
    
    "Prinsesse." Kevin said  on one knee"Would you make me the happiest man and marry me?" 
    
    
                          
    
    "Yes Kevin I would." Alex said

  


  


[ Continue Reading the Next Part ](https://www.wattpad.com/627056589-blue-ice-yours)

  


  
Add




  
New Reading List  


 

  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F627053185-blue-ice-prologue%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Blue+Ice+-+Prologue+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F627053185-blue-ice-prologue%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F160702265-256-k986933.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23romance+Alex+and+Kevin+have+known+each+other+their+whole+life+but+when+Kevin+because+an+f1+driver+things+change.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F627053185-blue-ice-prologue%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D160702265&caption=%3Cb%3EBlue+Ice+-+Prologue%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F627053185-blue-ice-prologue%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AAlex+and+Kevin+have+known+each+other+their+whole+life+but+when+Kevin+because+an+f1+driver+things+change.&tags=breakups%2Ccheating%2Cf1%2Cfamily%2Clove%2Cromance%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F627053185-blue-ice-prologue&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F627053185-blue-ice-prologue%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/160702265)

  * [ Share via Google+ ](https://plus.google.com/share?url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F627053185-blue-ice-prologue%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dgoogle_plus%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Blue%20Ice%20-%20Prologue&body=Blue%20Ice%20-%20Prologue%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F627053185-blue-ice-prologue%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F627053185-blue-ice-prologue&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F627053185-blue-ice-prologue)



  


#### Promoted stories

#### You'll also like

  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F627053185-blue-ice-prologue%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F160702265-256-k986933.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23romance+Alex+and+Kevin+have+known+each+other+their+whole+life+but+when+Kevin+because+an+f1+driver+things+change.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F627053185-blue-ice-prologue%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   


  
Read this story for FREE!   


  
Log inSign Up  


  * [Go Premium](https://premium.wattpad.com)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [About Us](https://www.wattpad.com/about)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)
  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2018 Wattpad



 

window.prefetched = {"part.627053185.metadata":{"data":{"id":627053185,"title":"Prologue","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/627053185-blue-ice-prologue","rating":0,"draft":false,"modifyDate":"2018-09-03T20:22:31Z","length":694,"videoId":"","photoUrl":"","commentCount":0,"voteCount":2,"readCount":8,"cast":[],"dedication":{},"pages":1,"wordCount":139,"text_url":{"text":"https://s.wattpad.com/i160702265-627053185-7a34bb815?Policy=eyJTdGF0ZW1lbnQiOlt7IlJlc291cmNlIjoiaHR0cHM6Ly9zLndhdHRwYWQuY29tL2kxNjA3MDIyNjUtKiIsIkNvbmRpdGlvbiI6eyJEYXRlTGVzc1RoYW4iOnsiQVdTOkVwb2NoVGltZSI6MTUzNjA5OTU1Mn19fV19&Signature=tg0n~D2pRXG07aD8rk0c5RyKanyH0gy-LbJRnpIzLowE9tUj5fBbrGqyqFn3XeIJKV4DX9CrTTXwqxyqMyWkS9xA649shUJEIxLoinb6iA-N9bzGQGtavHIk~aq4ZHRzSCfBLiH0yLsftD7nRpLPiS6xW1MSAbKcoShQOfdwJZAU9AmuMxriY1qN0Jo~qVA1H0luXQddeuz0o-H4CwPYUBEtAb9JShKH-0oImT6vCya1jl5zr2CzsaFM2N4VxR5qopxZZNOAl-~lysXgsMdKzJFGEtPV46Wi9vyymPY2fgMkGxcFwIcSmx-WsYOt0rOImFRFPDOBvD4e15SOIbA0SA__&Key-Pair-Id=APKAJ54QS7Z2QYNU76UQ","refresh_token":"https://api.wattpad.com/v4/parts/627053185/token"},"group":{"id":"160702265","title":"Blue Ice","language":{"id":1,"name":"English"},"user":{"name":"324134","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/racingfan324134.128.812877.jpg","username":"racingfan324134","twitter":null},"description":"Alex and Kevin have known each other their whole life but when Kevin because an f1 driver things change.","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/160702265-256-k986933.jpg","cover_timestamp":"2018-09-03T22:02:13Z","completed":false,"categories":[4,0],"tags":["breakups","cheating","f1","family","love"],"rating":4,"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/160702265-blue-ice","parts":[{"id":627053185,"title":"Prologue","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/627053185-blue-ice-prologue","rating":0,"draft":false,"isBlocked":false,"blockedMessage":"","active":true},{"id":627056589,"title":"Yours","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/627056589-blue-ice-yours","rating":0,"draft":false,"isBlocked":false,"blockedMessage":""},{"id":627057791,"title":"I love you","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/627057791-blue-ice-i-love-you","rating":0,"draft":false,"isBlocked":false,"blockedMessage":""},{"id":627058641,"title":"Kære min kærlighed","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/627058641-blue-ice-k%C3%A6re-min-k%C3%A6rlighed","rating":0,"draft":false,"isBlocked":false,"blockedMessage":""},{"id":627059273,"title":"je t'aime","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/627059273-blue-ice-je-t%27aime","rating":0,"draft":false,"isBlocked":false,"blockedMessage":""},{"id":627059725,"title":"Love the way you lie","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/627059725-blue-ice-love-the-way-you-lie","rating":0,"draft":false,"isBlocked":false,"blockedMessage":""},{"id":627060051,"title":"What hurts the most","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/627060051-blue-ice-what-hurts-the-most","rating":0,"draft":false,"isBlocked":false,"blockedMessage":""},{"id":627060367,"title":"Why","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/627060367-blue-ice-why","rating":0,"draft":false,"isBlocked":false,"blockedMessage":""},{"id":627060774,"title":"From the ground up","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/627060774-blue-ice-from-the-ground-up","rating":0,"draft":false,"isBlocked":false,"blockedMessage":""},{"id":627061135,"title":"Crazy love","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/627061135-blue-ice-crazy-love","rating":0,"draft":false,"isBlocked":false,"blockedMessage":""},{"id":627061356,"title":"Baby im crazy bout you","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/627061356-blue-ice-baby-im-crazy-bout-you","rating":0,"draft":false,"isBlocked":false,"blockedMessage":""}],"deleted":false,"rankings":[],"isAdExempt":false,"draft":false,"isBrandSafe":true,"USReader":true,"category":4,"mainCategory":"Romance","mainCategoryEnglish":"Romance","inLanguage":"en"},"isAdExempt":false,"isBlocked":false,"blockedMessage":"","isAuthor":false,"pageNumber":1,"firstPage":true,"lastPage":true,"isMicroPart":true,"isSmallPart":false,"isMediumPart":false,"isBigPart":false,"descCharLimit":170,"meta":{"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/627053185-blue-ice-prologue","description":"Read Prologue from the story Blue Ice by racingfan324134 (324134) with 8 reads. breakups, f1, love. For ChachaScamander \"Happy birthday Kevin.\" Alex said","keywords":"breakups,cheating,f1,family,love,Romance,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction","image":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/160702265-256-k986933.jpg","banner":"https://www.wattpad.com/banner?id=160702265&v=133000","title":"Blue Ice - Prologue","facebook":false,"twitter":false,"apple":false,"pinterest":false,"googlePlus":false,"otherCrawler":false,"deeplink":{"ios":"wattpad://story/160702265/part/627053185","android":"wattpad://story/160702265/part/627053185"},"story":{"votes":2,"author":"324134","category":"Romance","tags":[{"name":"breakups"},{"name":"cheating"},{"name":"f1"},{"name":"family"},{"name":"love"},{"name":"Romance"}]},"structuredData":"{\"@context\":\"http://schema.org\",\"@type\":\"CreativeWork\",\"about\":\"Romance\",\"author\":{\"name\":\"324134\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/racingfan324134\"},\"accountablePerson\":{\"name\":\"324134\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/racingfan324134\"},\"copyrightHolder\":{\"name\":\"324134\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/racingfan324134\"},\"dateModified\":\"2018-09-03T20:22:31Z\",\"description\":\"Alex and Kevin have known each other their whole life but when Kevin because an f1 driver things change.\",\"commentCount\":0,\"contentRating\":\"mature\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/627053185-blue-ice-prologue#comments\",\"genre\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance\",\"headline\":\"Blue Ice. Alex and Kevin have known each other their whole life but when Kevin because an f1 driver things change.\",\"inLanguage\":\"en\",\"interactionStatistic\":8,\"isAccessibleForFree\":true,\"isFamilyFriendly\":false,\"keywords\":\",,,,,Romance,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction\",\"publisher\":{\"@type\":\"Organization\",\"name\":\"Wattpad\",\"legalName\":\"Wattpad Corp\",\"foundingDate\":\"2006\",\"foundingLocation\":\"Toronto, Ontario, Canada\",\"areaServed\":\"Global\",\"logo\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/press/assets/img/logo.jpg\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com\"},\"publishingPrinciples\":\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774334-Content-Guidelines\",\"thumbnailUrl\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/160702265-256-k986933.jpg\",\"typicalAgeRange\":\"17-\",\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/160702265-256-k986933.jpg\",\"name\":\"Prologue\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/627053185-blue-ice-prologue\",\"isPartOf\":{\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/160702265-256-k986933.jpg\",\"name\":\"Blue Ice\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/160702265-blue-ice\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/160702265-blue-ice#story-tabs\",\"isAccessibleForFree\":true}}"},"hide3rdPartyAuth":false,"reportUrl":"/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0A&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F627053185-blue-ice-prologue","isAdmin":false,"isModerator":false,"showAdminPanel":false,"nextPart":{"id":627056589,"title":"Yours","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/627056589-blue-ice-yours","rating":0,"draft":false,"isBlocked":false,"blockedMessage":""},"showWallet":false,"nextPage":"","ampUrl":"https://www.wattpad.com/amp/627053185","isTablet":false,"visibleCast":[],"hiddenCast":[],"media":[{"storyInfo":true,"cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/160702265-256-k986933.jpg","description":"Alex and Kevin have known each other their whole life but when Kevin because an f1 driver things change.","title":"Blue Ice","category":"Romance","categoryEnglish":"Romance"}],"bgCover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/160702265-256-k986933.jpg","storyInfoFlag":true,"showCover":true,"showCarousel":false,"mediaShare":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F627053185-blue-ice-prologue%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F160702265-256-k986933.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23romance+Alex+and+Kevin+have+known+each+other+their+whole+life+but+when+Kevin+because+an+f1+driver+things+change.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F627053185-blue-ice-prologue%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"}],"socialShareVisible":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F627053185-blue-ice-prologue%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"twitter","icon":"fa-twitter","ampIcon":"fa-twitter","label":"Share via Twitter","content":"share_reading","text":"Blue Ice - Prologue #wattpad","urlTemplate":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=%s&url=%s","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/627053185-blue-ice-prologue","href":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Blue+Ice+-+Prologue+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F627053185-blue-ice-prologue%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F160702265-256-k986933.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23romance+Alex+and+Kevin+have+known+each+other+their+whole+life+but+when+Kevin+because+an+f1+driver+things+change.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F627053185-blue-ice-prologue%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"tumblr","icon":"fa-tumblr","ampIcon":"fa-tumblr","label":"Share via Tumblr","text":"<b>Blue Ice - Prologue</b> (on Wattpad) %s\n\nAlex and Kevin have known each other their whole life but when Kevin because an f1 driver things change.","urlTemplate":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F160702265-256-k986933.jpg&caption=%s&tags=breakups%2Ccheating%2Cf1%2Cfamily%2Clove%2Cromance%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F627053185-blue-ice-prologue&clickthroughUrl=%s","content":"share_reading","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/627053185-blue-ice-prologue","href":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D160702265&caption=%3Cb%3EBlue+Ice+-+Prologue%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F627053185-blue-ice-prologue%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AAlex+and+Kevin+have+known+each+other+their+whole+life+but+when+Kevin+because+an+f1+driver+things+change.&tags=breakups%2Ccheating%2Cf1%2Cfamily%2Clove%2Cromance%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F627053185-blue-ice-prologue&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F627053185-blue-ice-prologue%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"post-to-profile","icon":"fa-user","nopopup":true,"label":"Post to Your Profile","href":"/"},{"name":"embed","icon":"fa-code","label":"Embed Story","nopopup":true,"href":"https://embed.wattpad.com/story/160702265"}],"socialShareHidden":[{"name":"google_plus","icon":"fa-google-plus","ampIcon":"fa-google-plus","label":"Share via Google+","href":"https://plus.google.com/share?url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F627053185-blue-ice-prologue%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dgoogle_plus%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"email","icon":"fa-inbox","nopopup":true,"ampIcon":"fa-envelope","label":"Share via Email","href":"mailto:?subject=Blue%20Ice%20-%20Prologue&body=Blue%20Ice%20-%20Prologue%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F627053185-blue-ice-prologue%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"report","icon":"fa-warning","label":"Report Story","href":"https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F627053185-blue-ice-prologue&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F627053185-blue-ice-prologue"}],"storyText":"<p data-p-id=\"b9a188ee069829a10012234e6546758f\">For <a href=\"https://www.wattpad.com/user/ChachaScamander\">ChachaScamander</a></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"5014b2f053e7c4b11d6ffd64edb3cf7a\">\"Happy birthday Kevin.\" Alex said</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"2d10ead7b72ec41a16f6145addb00da7\">\"Tak.\" Kevin said </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"3866c9473ae54c5ce6366b965ea9d7d0\">\"What is your daughter's name?\" The nurse asked</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"b910c5edba8201481a0348a486bd354d\">\"Lillian Ella Magnessen.\" Kevin said</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"50297ed3d95185f1d47b75e8096c0be9\">\"Prinsesse have you told your family?\" Kevin asked</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"7e442755578e7310770def2ce40ae40c\">\"Yes I have Kevin.\" Alex said</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"4c7b4b99997865d53d366256b7d98e4d\">\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"6f3aa90dd22c8a9dadaebc659fd825c8\">June 5 2008</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"305a2cfa7574718a080a5a593b6bad31\">\"Prinsesse, get ready we have a date to night.\" Kevin  said</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"cd38957f762d61ac717ff33bcde4ef9c\">\"Where are we going?\" Alex said</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"be850ceb5b44bbdac14e362cc2b479fd\">\"Im not saying.\" Kevin said</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"ea81d8225e53890c248c6a0dae423d75\">\"We are here.\" Kevin said</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"f0a6d3679290826b0c4ef4eefaa9c09f\">Alex looked around the beach until Kevin called her name making her turn around</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"140366be1ab2ff33761845b293c67278\">\"Prinsesse.\" Kevin said  on one knee\"Would you make me the happiest man and marry me?\" </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"6cd60240e7f95f1c7218bd1d52f0df10\">\"Yes Kevin I would.\" Alex said</p>","page":{"title":"Blue Ice - Prologue"},"isDesktop":true,"isIE9OrBelow":false,"isStoryReading":true,"anonymousUser":true,"bottomBannerImage":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/160702265-256-k986933.jpg","bottomBannerTitle":"Blue Ice","dismissibleBanner":true,"showBottomBanner":true,"rank":null,"branchLink":"http://my.w.tt/a/key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT?medium=&feature=&campaign=&channel=&tags=&%24always_deeplink=0&%24fallback_url=&%24desktop_url=&%24deeplink_path=","showStoryReadingSurvey":true}}};

 

(function() {  
var wattpad = window.wattpad = ( window.wattpad || {} );

wattpad.avatarSizes = [24, 32, 42, 48, 64, 84, 128, 256];  
wattpad.coverSizes = [64, 80, 100, 128, 144, 160, 176, 200, 208, 256, 288, 352, 368, 416, 512];  
wattpad.logoSizes = [140, 280, 420];  
wattpad.backgroundSizes = [320, 640, 720, 1280, 1920 ];  
wattpad.utils = {};  
wattpad.digitsClientId = 'SPwmeBsZREoxgK6TTaRTgzsrs';  
wattpad.googleClientId = '819350800788-s42oc45ge5shd8hkimbj2broh7l6j7h6.apps.googleusercontent.com';  
wattpad.instagramClientId = '';  
wattpad.apiAuthKey = 'IwKhVmNM7VXhnsVb0BabhS';  
wattpad.apiDomain = 'https://api.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.siteRoot = 'https://www.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.branchKey = 'key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT';  
wattpad.languagePackage = '11fea3e0496e703eed55a0463b26986c';  
wattpad.userCountryCode = 'US';  
wattpad.testGroups = {"CLIENT_METRICS":true,"WATTPAD_PREMIUM":true,"BROWSE_FOR_ALL":true,"CONTENT_ORG":true,"HOT_LIST_RANKING":true,"NEW_LANDING":true,"INDEXEXCHANGE_HB_WRAPPER":true,"EMBED":false,"LANGUAGE_DETECT":false,"CONTESTS_IN_MYWORKS":false,"INACTIVE_STORIES":false,"NEW_INBOX":false,"WRITER_LINKS":false,"WEB_PAYMENTS":false,"WATTPAD_PREMIUM_MESSAGING":true,"WRITERS_PORTAL":true,"WATTCON_BANNER":true,"BLOCK_RTB":false,"NEW_USER_SETTINGS":false,"CONTEST_TAG":false,"SPIELBERGO":false,"INBOX":false,"SENTIMENT_SURVEY":false,"PAID_CONTENT":false,"WATTYS_TAG":false};

wattpad.user = null;

wattpad.isModerator = 0;

wattpad.supportedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":true},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":22,"name":"Bahasa Melayu","translated":false,"locale":"ms_MY","code":"ms","nameEnglish":"Malay","hreflangCode":"ms"},{"id":32,"name":"ภาษาไทย","translated":false,"locale":"th_TH","code":"th","nameEnglish":"Thai","hreflangCode":"th"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":35,"name":"Eesti","translated":false,"locale":"et_EE","code":"et","nameEnglish":"Estonian","hreflangCode":"et"},{"id":36,"name":"Latviešu","translated":false,"locale":"lv_LV","code":"lv","nameEnglish":"Latvian","hreflangCode":"lv"},{"id":37,"name":"Lietuvių","translated":false,"locale":"lt_LT","code":"lt","nameEnglish":"Lithuanian","hreflangCode":"lt"},{"id":39,"name":"Босански","translated":false,"locale":"bs_BA","code":"bs","nameEnglish":"Bosnian","hreflangCode":"bs"},{"id":40,"name":"Српски","translated":false,"locale":"sr_CS","code":"sr","nameEnglish":"Serbian","hreflangCode":"sr"},{"id":41,"name":"Hrvatski","translated":false,"locale":"hr_HR","code":"hr","nameEnglish":"Croatian","hreflangCode":"hr"},{"id":43,"name":"Български","translated":false,"locale":"bg_BG","code":"bg","nameEnglish":"Bulgarian","hreflangCode":"bg"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":42,"name":"Slovenščina","translated":false,"locale":"sl_SI","code":"sl","nameEnglish":"Slovenian","hreflangCode":"sl"},{"id":45,"name":"Беларускі","translated":false,"locale":"be_BY","code":"be","nameEnglish":"Belarusian","hreflangCode":"be"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":34,"name":"Suomi","translated":false,"locale":"fi_FI","code":"fi","nameEnglish":"Finnish","hreflangCode":"fi"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":33,"name":"Íslenska","translated":false,"locale":"is_IS","code":"is","nameEnglish":"Icelandic","hreflangCode":"is"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":53,"name":"ગુજરાતી","translated":false,"locale":"gu_IN","code":"gu","nameEnglish":"Gujarati","hreflangCode":"gu"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"},{"id":25,"name":"മലയാളം","translated":false,"locale":"ml_IN","code":"ml","nameEnglish":"Malayalam","hreflangCode":"ml"},{"id":54,"name":"ଓଡ଼ିଆ","translated":false,"locale":"or_IN","code":"or","nameEnglish":"Oriya","hreflangCode":"or"},{"id":31,"name":"فارسی","translated":false,"locale":"fa_IR","code":"fa","nameEnglish":"Persian","hreflangCode":"fa"},{"id":55,"name":"ਪੰਜਾਬੀ","translated":false,"locale":"pa_IN","code":"pa","nameEnglish":"Punjabi","hreflangCode":"pa"},{"id":56,"name":"অসমীয়া","translated":false,"locale":"as_IN","code":"as","nameEnglish":"Assamese","hreflangCode":"as"},{"id":47,"name":"বাংলা","translated":false,"locale":"bn_BD","code":"bn","nameEnglish":"Bengali","hreflangCode":"bn"},{"id":48,"name":"اُردُو","translated":false,"locale":"ur_PK","code":"ur","nameEnglish":"Urdu","hreflangCode":"ur"},{"id":49,"name":"தமிழ்","translated":false,"locale":"ta_IN","code":"ta","nameEnglish":"Tamil","hreflangCode":"ta"},{"id":50,"name":"Kiswahili","translated":false,"locale":"sw_TZ","code":"sw","nameEnglish":"Swahili","hreflangCode":"sw"},{"id":51,"name":"Afrikaans","translated":false,"locale":"af_ZA","code":"af","nameEnglish":"Afrikaans","hreflangCode":"af"},{"id":57,"name":"मराठी","translated":false,"locale":"mr_IN","code":"mr","nameEnglish":"Marathi","hreflangCode":"mr"},{"id":11,"name":"Other","translated":false,"locale":null,"code":"en","nameEnglish":"Other","hreflangCode":"en"}];

wattpad.translatedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":true},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}];

wattpad.experiments = {"forceAgeInput":{"key":"9a2f57258f257f15ab924c31b9c56495c7cbf2b6","variation":"original","status":"finished"},"downloadbannerbehaviour":{"key":"23256275b9114c632b60d68d6301dff44f44cd17","variation":"unknown","status":"disabled"},"agecollectionprompt":{"key":"895fc32fd4be710cb0a861a08b35ecc833d39ae7","variation":"unknown","status":"disabled"},"newLanding":{"key":"160f762ac1438f2f27726ef41cd358d4039d2b17","variation":"unknown","status":"disabled"}};

wattpad.harm = [{"words":["suicide","depression","depressed","cut","cuts","cutting","selfharm","self harm","self-harm","I want to die","I want to kill myself"],"message":["If you or someone you know is struggling with thoughts of self-harm or suicide, please know that help is available.%s For residents in the U.S. and Canada, please contact 1-800-273-TALK (8255).%s Help for other countries can be found at %s.","<br/><br/>","<br/>","<a href=\"http://w.tt/1csPgyo\" target=\"_blank\">http://w.tt/1csPgyo</a>"]},{"words":["pro-ana","proana","anorexia","anorexic","bulimia","bulimic","thinspo","thinspiration","promia"],"message":["If you or someone you know is struggling with an eating disorder or weight issues, please know that help is available.%s For residents in the U.S., contact the National Eating Disorders Association Helpline at 1-800-931-2237 (%s).%s For residents in Canada, contact 1-866-633-4220 (%s).%s Help for other countries can be found at %s.","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nationaleatingdisorders.org\" target=\"_blank\">www.nationaleatingdisorders.org</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nedic.ca\" target=\"_blank\">www.nedic.ca</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://w.tt/1csPgyo\" target=\"_blank\">http://w.tt/1csPgyo</a>"]}];

wattpad.outstreamVideoCountries = ["CA","US","GB"];

wattpad.mediaServer = '//a.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.mediaService = '//loadbalancer-media-production-1.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.spielbergoData = '[{"video":"ZHEb0F7BZGY","story":"38820105"}]';  
wattpad.newCurationProfiles = '[{"code":"en","username":"WattpadExplorer"},{"code":"tl","username":"readinglistsph"},{"code":"id","username":"readinglistsid"},{"code":"es","username":"readinglistses"},{"code":"de","username":"readinglistsde"},{"code":"fr","username":"readinglistsfr"},{"code":"it","username":"readinglistsit"},{"code":"nl","username":"readinglistsnl"},{"code":"pt_PT","username":"readinglistspt"},{"code":"tr","username":"readingliststr"},{"code":"ml","username":"readinglistsmy"},{"code":"vi","username":"readinglistsvn"},{"code":"ru","username":"readinglistsru"}]';  
wattpad.directAdCountries = '["CA","US","GB","TR","PH"]';

wattpad.tagBgColours = '["#ff7744","#ff9b77","#ffae4d","#ffc477","#6dbec0","#87dbdb","#6d7fc0","#8799db"]';  
wattpad.tagTextColours = '["#5c1900","#822200","#6f3c00","#703f00","#004345","#005353","#000c3b","#001152"]';

wattpad.tagCountLimit = '25';

}());

 

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad=function(t){"use strict";t.XMLHttpFactories=[function(){return new t.XMLHttpRequest},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml2.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml3.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Microsoft.XMLHTTP")}],t.createXMLHTTPObject=function(){for(var e=!1,n=0;n<t.XMLHttpFactories.length;n++){try{e=t.XMLHttpFactories[n]()}catch(t){continue}break}return e},t.injectScript=function(e){var n=t.createXMLHTTPObject();if(n)try{n.onreadystatechange(function(){if(4===n.readyState&&200===n.status){var e=t.document.createElement("script");e.type="text/javascript",e.text=n.responseText,t.document.getElementsByTagName("head")[0].appendChild(e)}}),n.open("GET",e,!1),n.send("")}catch(t){}}},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad(window),window.mobileApp.reload=function(t,e,n){"use strict";var r,i;if(void 0!==window.dependencyFailure&&!window.dependencyFailure){i=function(t){for(var e,n=0,r=t.length;n<r;n++){e=window;for(var i=0,o=t[n].obj.length;i<o;i++){if(void 0===e[t[n].obj[i]])return t[n].name;e=e[t[n].obj[i]]}}return!1},r=function(){for(var t="",e="ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz0123456789",n=0;n<7;n++)t+=e.charAt(Math.floor(Math.random()*e.length));return t};var o=t||e,c=o.split("?"),a=c.length>1?c[1]:"v="+r();if(!(o=c[0]||o)||!i(n))return;if(window.injectScript(o+"?"+a),!o||!i(n))return;window.injectScript(e+"?"+a),window.dependencyFailure=(o?"":"no-src|")+i(n)}};  
//# sourceMappingURL=xhr-load.min.js.map

 

window.dependencyFailure = false;

 

if (typeof window.jQuery === "undefined") {  
document.write('<script type="text/javascript" src="/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js"><\/script>');  
}

 

!function(e){"use strict";e.mobileApp=e.mobileApp||{},e.mobileApp.reload(null,"https://www.wattpad.com/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js",[{name:"jquery",obj:["jQuery"]}])}(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=jquery-retry.min.js.map

 

!function(t){"object"==typeof exports?module.exports=t():"function"==typeof define&&define.amd?define(t):"undefined"!=typeof window?window.Promise=t():"undefined"!=typeof global?global.Promise=t():"undefined"!=typeof self&&(self.Promise=t())}(function(){return function t(e,n,o){function r(u,c){if(!n[u]){if(!e[u]){var s="function"==typeof require&&requireif(!c&&s)return s(u,!0);if(i)return i(u,!0);throw new Error("Cannot find module '"+u+"'")}var f=n[u]={exports:{}};e[u][0].call(f.exports,function(t){var n=e[u][1][t];return r(n||t)},f,f.exports,t,e,n,o)}return n[u].exports}for(var i="function"==typeof require&&require,u=0;u<o.length;u++)r(o[u]);return r}({1:[function(t,e,n){var o=t("../lib/decorators/unhandledRejection"),r=o(t("../lib/Promise"));e.exports="undefined"!=typeof global?global.Promise=r:"undefined"!=typeof self?self.Promise=r:r},{"../lib/Promise":2,"../lib/decorators/unhandledRejection":4}],2:[function(t,e,n){!function(t){"use strict";t(function(t){return t("./makePromise")({scheduler:new(t("./Scheduler"))(t("./env").asap)})})}(function(n){e.exports=n(t)})},{"./Scheduler":3,"./env":5,"./makePromise":7}],3:[function(t,e,n){!function(t){"use strict";t(function(){function t(t){this._async=t,this._running=!1,this._queue=this,this._queueLen=0,this._afterQueue={},this._afterQueueLen=0;var e=this;this.drain=function(){e._drain()}}return t.prototype.enqueue=function(t){this._queue[this._queueLen++]=t,this.run()},t.prototype.afterQueue=function(t){this._afterQueue[this._afterQueueLen++]=t,this.run()},t.prototype.run=function(){this._running||(this._running=!0,this._async(this.drain))},t.prototype._drain=function(){for(var t=0;t<this._queueLen;++t)this._queue[t].run(),this._queue[t]=void 0;for(this._queueLen=0,this._running=!1,t=0;t<this._afterQueueLen;++t)this._afterQueue[t].run(),this._afterQueue[t]=void 0;this._afterQueueLen=0},t})}(function(t){e.exports=t()})},{}],4:[function(t,e,n){!function(t){"use strict";t(function(t){function e(t){throw t}function n(){}var o=t("../env").setTimer,r=t("../format");return function(t){function i(t){t.handled||(p.push(t),h("Potentially unhandled rejection ["+t.id+"] "+r.formatError(t.value)))}function u(t){var e=p.indexOf(t);e>=0&&(p.splice(e,1),a("Handled previous rejection ["+t.id+"] "+r.formatObject(t.value)))}function c(t,e){l.push(t,e),null===d&&(d=o(s,0))}function s(){for(d=null;l.length>0;)l.shift()(l.shift())}var f,h=n,a=n;"undefined"!=typeof console&&(f=console,h=void 0!==f.error?function(t){f.error(t)}:function(t){f.log(t)},a=void 0!==f.info?function(t){f.info(t)}:function(t){f.log(t)}),t.onPotentiallyUnhandledRejection=function(t){c(i,t)},t.onPotentiallyUnhandledRejectionHandled=function(t){c(u,t)},t.onFatalRejection=function(t){c(e,t.value)};var l=[],p=[],d=null;return t}})}(function(n){e.exports=n(t)})},{"../env":5,"../format":6}],5:[function(t,e,n){!function(t){"use strict";t(function(t){var e,n="undefined"!=typeof setTimeout&&setTimeout,o=function(t,e){return setTimeout(t,e)},r=function(t){return clearTimeout(t)},i=function(t){return n(t,0)};if(function(){return"undefined"!=typeof process&&"[object process]"===Object.prototype.toString.call(process)}())i=function(t){return process.nextTick(t)};else if(e=function(){return"undefined"!=typeof MutationObserver&&MutationObserver||"undefined"!=typeof WebKitMutationObserver&&WebKitMutationObserver}())i=function(t){function e(){var t=n;n=void 0,t()}var n,o=document.createTextNode("");new t(e).observe(o,{characterData:!0});var r=0;return function(t){n=t,o.data=r^=1}}(e);else if(!n){var u=t,c=u("vertx");o=function(t,e){return c.setTimer(e,t)},r=c.cancelTimer,i=c.runOnLoop||c.runOnContext}return{setTimer:o,clearTimer:r,asap:i}})}(function(n){e.exports=n(t)})},{}],6:[function(t,e,n){!function(t){"use strict";t(function(){function t(t){var n="object"==typeof t&&null!==t&&(t.stack||t.message)?t.stack||t.message:e(t);return t instanceof Error?n:n+" (WARNING: non-Error used)"}function e(t){var e=String(t);return"[object Object]"===e&&"undefined"!=typeof JSON&&(e=n(t,e)),e}function n(t,e){try{return JSON.stringify(t)}catch(t){return e}}return{formatError:t,formatObject:e,tryStringify:n}})}(function(t){e.exports=t()})},{}],7:[function(t,e,n){!function(t){"use strict";t(function(){return function(t){function e(t,e){this._handler=t===_?e:n(t)}function n(t){function e(t){r.resolve(t)}function n(t){r.reject(t)}function o(t){r.notify(t)}var r=new b;try{t(e,n,o)}catch(t){n(t)}return r}function o(t){return S(t)?t:new e(_,new x(y(t)))}function r(t){return new e(_,new x(new E(t)))}function i(){return tt}function u(){return new e(_,new b)}function c(t,e){return new e(_,new b(t.receiver,t.join().context))}function s(t){return h(K,null,t)}function f(t,e){return h(F,t,e)}function h(t,n,o){function r(e,r,u){u.resolved||a(o,i,e,t(n,r,e),u)}function i(t,e,n){h[t]=e,0==--f&&n.become(new C(h))}for(var u,c="function"==typeof n?r:i,s=new b,f=o.length>>>0,h=new Array(f),l=0;l<o.length&&!s.resolved;++l)u=o[l],void 0!==u||l in o?a(o,c,l,u,s):--f;return 0===f&&s.become(new C(h)),new e(_,s)}function a(t,e,n,o,r){if(U(o)){var i=m(o),u=i.state();0===u?i.fold(e,n,void 0,r):u>0?e(n,i.value,r):(r.become(i),l(t,n+1,i))}else e(n,o,r)}function l(t,e,n){for(var o=e;o<t.length;++o)p(y(t[o]),n)}function p(t,e){if(t!==e){var n=t.state();0===n?t.visit(t,void 0,t._unreport):n<0&&t._unreport()}}function d(t){return"object"!=typeof t||null===t?r(new TypeError("non-iterable passed to race()")):0===t.length?i():1===t.length?o(t[0]):v(t)}function v(t){var n,o,r,i=new b;for(n=0;n<t.length;++n)if(void 0!==(o=t[n])||n in t){if(r=y(o),0!==r.state()){i.become(r),l(t,n+1,r);break}r.visit(i,i.resolve,i.reject)}return new e(_,i)}function y(t){return S(t)?t._handler.join():U(t)?j(t):new C(t)}function m(t){return S(t)?t._handler.join():j(t)}function j(t){try{var e=t.then;return"function"==typeof e?new g(e,t):new C(t)}catch(t){return new E(t)}}function _(){}function w(){}function b(t,n){e.createContext(this,n),this.consumers=void 0,this.receiver=t,this.handler=void 0,this.resolved=!1}function x(t){this.handler=t}function g(t,e){b.call(this),B.enqueue(new Q(t,e,this))}function C(t){e.createContext(this),this.value=t}function E(t){e.createContext(this),this.id=++Z,this.value=t,this.handled=!1,this.reported=!1,this._report()}function q(t,e){this.rejection=t,this.context=e}function P(t){this.rejection=t}function R(){return new E(new TypeError("Promise cycle"))}function O(t,e){this.continuation=t,this.handler=e}function T(t,e){this.handler=e,this.value=t}function Q(t,e,n){this._then=t,this.thenable=e,this.resolver=n}function L(t,e,n,o,r){try{t.call(e,n,o,r)}catch(t){o(t)}}function k(t,e,n,o){this.f=t,this.z=e,this.c=n,this.to=o,this.resolver=Y,this.receiver=this}function S(t){return t instanceof e}function U(t){return("object"==typeof t||"function"==typeof t)&&null!==t}function H(t,n,o,r){if("function"!=typeof t)return r.become(n);e.enterContext(n),W(t,n.value,o,r),e.exitContext()}function N(t,n,o,r,i){if("function"!=typeof t)return i.become(o);e.enterContext(o),z(t,n,o.value,r,i),e.exitContext()}function M(t,n,o,r,i){if("function"!=typeof t)return i.notify(n);e.enterContext(o),A(t,n,r,i),e.exitContext()}function F(t,e,n){try{return t(e,n)}catch(t){return r(t)}}function W(t,e,n,o){try{o.become(y(t.call(n,e)))}catch(t){o.become(new E(t))}}function z(t,e,n,o,r){try{t.call(o,e,n,r)}catch(t){r.become(new E(t))}}function A(t,e,n,o){try{o.notify(t.call(n,e))}catch(t){o.notify(t)}}function J(t,e){e.prototype=X(t.prototype),e.prototype.constructor=e}function K(t,e){return e}function D(){}function G(){if("function"==typeof CustomEvent)try{return new CustomEvent("unhandledRejection")instanceof CustomEvent}catch(t){}return!1}function I(){if("undefined"!=typeof document&&"function"==typeof document.createEvent)try{return document.createEvent("CustomEvent").initCustomEvent("eventType",!1,!0,{}),!0}catch(t){}return!1}var B=t.scheduler,V=function(){return"undefined"!=typeof process&&null!==process&&"function"==typeof process.emit?function(t,e){return"unhandledRejection"===t?process.emit(t,e.value,e):process.emit(t,e)}:"undefined"!=typeof self&&G()?function(t,e){return function(n,o){var r=new e(n,{detail:{reason:o.value,key:o},bubbles:!1,cancelable:!0});return!t.dispatchEvent(r)}}(self,CustomEvent):"undefined"!=typeof self&&I()?function(t,e){return function(n,o){var r=e.createEvent("CustomEvent");return r.initCustomEvent(n,!1,!0,{reason:o.value,key:o}),!t.dispatchEvent(r)}}(self,document):D}(),X=Object.create||function(t){function e(){}return e.prototype=t,new e};e.resolve=o,e.reject=r,e.never=i,e._defer=u,e._handler=y,e.prototype.then=function(t,e,n){var o=this._handler,r=o.join().state();if("function"!=typeof t&&r>0||"function"!=typeof e&&r<0)return new this.constructor(_,o);var i=this._beget(),u=i._handler;return o.chain(u,o.receiver,t,e,n),i},e.prototype.catch=function(t){return this.then(void 0,t)},e.prototype._beget=function(){return c(this._handler,this.constructor)},e.all=s,e.race=d,e._traverse=f,e._visitRemaining=l,_.prototype.when=_.prototype.become=_.prototype.notify=_.prototype.fail=_.prototype._unreport=_.prototype._report=D,_.prototype._state=0,_.prototype.state=function(){return this._state},_.prototype.join=function(){for(var t=this;void 0!==t.handler;)t=t.handler;return t},_.prototype.chain=function(t,e,n,o,r){this.when({resolver:t,receiver:e,fulfilled:n,rejected:o,progress:r})},_.prototype.visit=function(t,e,n,o){this.chain(Y,t,e,n,o)},_.prototype.fold=function(t,e,n,o){this.when(new k(t,e,n,o))},J(_,w),w.prototype.become=function(t){t.fail()};var Y=new w;J(_,b),b.prototype._state=0,b.prototype.resolve=function(t){this.become(y(t))},b.prototype.reject=function(t){this.resolved||this.become(new E(t))},b.prototype.join=function(){if(!this.resolved)return this;for(var t=this;void 0!==t.handler;)if((t=t.handler)===this)return this.handler=R();return t},b.prototype.run=function(){var t=this.consumers,e=this.handler;this.handler=this.handler.join(),this.consumers=void 0;for(var n=0;n<t.length;++n)e.when(t[n])},b.prototype.become=function(t){this.resolved||(this.resolved=!0,this.handler=t,void 0!==this.consumers&&B.enqueue(this),void 0!==this.context&&t._report(this.context))},b.prototype.when=function(t){this.resolved?B.enqueue(new O(t,this.handler)):void 0===this.consumers?this.consumers=[t]:this.consumers.push(t)},b.prototype.notify=function(t){this.resolved||B.enqueue(new T(t,this))},b.prototype.fail=function(t){var e=void 0===t?this.context:t;this.resolved&&this.handler.join().fail(e)},b.prototype._report=function(t){this.resolved&&this.handler.join()._report(t)},b.prototype._unreport=function(){this.resolved&&this.handler.join()._unreport()},J(_,x),x.prototype.when=function(t){B.enqueue(new O(t,this))},x.prototype._report=function(t){this.join()._report(t)},x.prototype._unreport=function(){this.join()._unreport()},J(b,g),J(_,C),C.prototype._state=1,C.prototype.fold=function(t,e,n,o){N(t,e,this,n,o)},C.prototype.when=function(t){H(t.fulfilled,this,t.receiver,t.resolver)};var Z=0;J(_,E),E.prototype._state=-1,E.prototype.fold=function(t,e,n,o){o.become(this)},E.prototype.when=function(t){"function"==typeof t.rejected&&this._unreport(),H(t.rejected,this,t.receiver,t.resolver)},E.prototype._report=function(t){B.afterQueue(new q(this,t))},E.prototype._unreport=function(){this.handled||(this.handled=!0,B.afterQueue(new P(this)))},E.prototype.fail=function(t){this.reported=!0,V("unhandledRejection",this),e.onFatalRejection(this,void 0===t?this.context:t)},q.prototype.run=function(){this.rejection.handled||this.rejection.reported||(this.rejection.reported=!0,V("unhandledRejection",this.rejection)||e.onPotentiallyUnhandledRejection(this.rejection,this.context))},P.prototype.run=function(){this.rejection.reported&&(V("rejectionHandled",this.rejection)||e.onPotentiallyUnhandledRejectionHandled(this.rejection))},e.createContext=e.enterContext=e.exitContext=e.onPotentiallyUnhandledRejection=e.onPotentiallyUnhandledRejectionHandled=e.onFatalRejection=D;var $=new _,tt=new e(_,$);return O.prototype.run=function(){this.handler.join().when(this.continuation)},T.prototype.run=function(){var t=this.handler.consumers;if(void 0!==t)for(var e,n=0;n<t.length;++n)e=t[n],M(e.progress,this.value,this.handler,e.receiver,e.resolver)},Q.prototype.run=function(){function t(t){o.resolve(t)}function e(t){o.reject(t)}function n(t){o.notify(t)}var o=this.resolver;L(this._then,this.thenable,t,e,n)},k.prototype.fulfilled=function(t){this.f.call(this.c,this.z,t,this.to)},k.prototype.rejected=function(t){this.to.reject(t)},k.prototype.progress=function(t){this.to.notify(t)},e}})}(function(t){e.exports=t()})},{}]},{},[1])(1)});  
//# sourceMappingURL=Promise.min.js.map

 

var wp = window.wattpad || {};  
wp.utils = {};  
wp.app_id = 2582347323;  
wp.facebook_app_name = 'wattpad';

 

moment.locale('en_US');

 

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.appStart=function(e){"use strict";void 0===e.dependencyFailure||e.dependencyFailure?(e.onerror=null,e.document.cookie="mw-no=true; path=/",e.location.reload(!0)):$(function(){$.ajaxSetup({beforeSend:function(e,t){if(/\/(apiv2|api\/v3|v4|v5)\//.test(t.url)){e.setRequestHeader("Authorization",app.get("api-key-web"));var a=wattpad.utils.getCookie("wattpad_test");a&&e.setRequestHeader("X-WP-Test-Auth",a)}}}),"ontouchstart"in e||$("body").addClass("touchDisabled"),$(e).on("keyup",function(e){if(27===e.which){$(".modal.fade.in").each(function(){var e=$(this);e&&e.data("bs.modal")&&e.data("bs.modal").options.keyboard&&e.modal("hide")})}}),e.app.start({pushState:!0})})},window.mobileApp.appStart(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=app-start.min.js.map

 

 

// Must be loaded after React bundle - depends on createStore in the bundle  
var parsedStore = {"userData":{"reqCookies":{}},"wallet":{},"inbox":[],"modal":{"modalVisible":false,"authModalForm":"signup","userType":null}};  
window.store = window.app.components.createStore(parsedStore);

 

!function(a,b,c,d,e,f,g){a.wpAnalytics=e,a[e]=a[e]||[],  
a[e].push=function(){  
null!==arguments[arguments.length-1]&&"object"==typeof arguments[arguments.length-1]  
?arguments[arguments.length-1].ts=1*new Date  
:Array.prototype.push.call(arguments,{ts:1*new Date}),  
Array.prototype.push.call(this,arguments)  
},f=b.createElement(c),g=b.getElementsByTagName(c)[0],  
f.async=1,f.src=d,g.parentNode.insertBefore(f,g)  
}(window,window.document,"script","//a.wattpad.com/js/tracker/app.js?v=282d7b4","te");

 

window.te.push('create', 'desktop-web', null, window.wattpad.user ? window.wattpad.user.id : null);

 

(function() {  
var ad = document.getElementById( 'ad-bait' );  
if ( !ad || ad.innerHTML.length === 0 || ad.clientHeight === 0 ) {  
window.wattpad.utils.pushEvent( {  
category: 'ads',  
action: 'ad-block-on'  
} );  
}  
ad.style.display = 'none';  
})();

 

(function() {  
var referer = undefined;

var parseUrl = function() {  
var parsedUrl = document.URL.match( /^(?:https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?(?:[^\/?#]+)(?:\/)([a-zA-z0-9]+)?(?:\/)?([-a-zA-Z]+|[0-9]+)?(?:[\/]?[\?]?(?:view=|q=))?([a-zA-Z\\+]+)?/i );  
return {  
page : parsedUrl[1],  
view : parsedUrl[2],  
storyid : parsedUrl[2],  
filter : parsedUrl[3]  
}  
};

this.top.location !== this.location && (this.top.location = this.location);

var teSend = function( eventType, channel, referer, page, filter, storyid ) {  
if ( window.te === undefined ) {  
return;  
}

if ( page === 'story' || !isNaN( page ) ) {  
if ( !isNaN( page ) ) {  
storyid = parseInt( page );  
page = 'story';  
} else {  
storyid = parseInt( storyid );  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'storyid': storyid } );  
return;  
} else if ( typeof page === 'undefined' ) {  
page = 'signup';  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'filter': filter } );  
};

var trackNavigation = function() {  
var parsedUrl = parseUrl();

var parsedChannel = null;  
if ( window.referralDetails ) {  
parsedChannel = window.referralDetails.channel;  
}  
if ( parsedUrl.page && parsedUrl.page.indexOf( 'stories' ) > -1 && parsedUrl.view !== undefined ) {  
page = parsedUrl.view;  
}

if ( referer === undefined ) {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, 'direct', parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
return;  
}

var pagereferer = referer.match( /^(https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?([^\/?#]+)(?:[\/?#]|$)/i )[2];  
if ( pagereferer.indexOf( 'wattpad' ) > -1 ) {  
teSend( 'navigate', parsedChannel, null, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
else {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, pagereferer, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
};

var getReferral = function() {  
if ( _.isEmpty(window._utms) ) {  
return {};  
}  
var details = {  
source: window._utms.source,  
channel: window._utms.medium,  
content: window._utms.content,  
campaign: window._utms.campaign,  
page: window._utms.page,  
originator: window._utms.originator  
},  
path = window.location.pathname,  
entity = 'other';

if ( path.indexOf( 'comment/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d){2,}/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'comment';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'story/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/story\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'story';  
details.storyid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'user/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/user\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'user';  
details.username = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'list/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/list\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'reading_list';  
details.reading_listid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d{2,})/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'part';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
// WEB-6451 Special entity for invite friend link  
if ( details.source === 'email-invite' || details.campaign === 'invitefriends' ) {  
entity = 'invite_friends';  
}  
window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', entity, null, 'deeplink', details );  
return details;  
};

window.referralDetails = getReferral();  
trackNavigation();  
})();

 

wattpad.translation = {"":{"domain":"messages","plural_forms":"nplurals=2; plural=(n != 1);","lang":"en"},"Sign up for free to keep reading":[""],"Continue with Facebook":[""],"OR":[""],"Username":[""],"Email":[""],"Password":[""],"Keep Reading":[""],"Already a Wattpad member?":[""],"Log in":[""],"I agree to Wattpad's <a href=\"/terms\">Terms of Service</a> and <a href=\"/privacy\">Privacy Policy</a>.":[""],"Leave a comment":[""],"Post":[""],"Read %1$s from the story %2$s by %3$s with %4$s reads.":[""],"%1$s - %2$s":[""],"Share via Facebook":[""],"Share via Twitter":[""],"Share via Pinterest":[""],"Share via Tumblr":[""],"Post to Your Profile":[""],"Embed Story":[""],"Share via Google+":[""],"Share via Email":[""],"Report Story":[""],"by %s":[""],"Table of contents":[""],"New Reading List":[""],"Add new reading list...":[""],"Vote":[""],"There was an error registering your vote":[""],"YOU ARE READING":[""],"Share on Facebook":[""],"Share on Pinterest":[""],"Writer: %s":[""],"by <a class='on-navigate' href='/user/%s'>%s</a>":[""],"by <strong>%s</strong>":[""],"Follow":[""],"Share":[""],"Send":[""],"Story continues below":[""],"Continue Reading the Next Part":[""],"Add":[""],"Promoted stories":[""],"You'll also like":[""],"Read this story for FREE!":[""],"Sign Up":[""],"Language":[""],"Home":[""],"Discover":[""],"Wattpad Picks":[""],"Create":[""],"Community":[""],"The Wattys":[""],"Writing Contests":[""],"Writers":[""],"Search":[""],"Search Stories & People":[""],"Autocomplete":[""],"Go Premium":[""],"Get the App":[""],"About Us":[""],"Business":[""],"Jobs":[""],"Press":[""],"Terms":[""],"Privacy":[""],"Help":[""]};

 

!function(){function n(n){var i,t,d={focus:"visible",focusin:"visible",pageshow:"visible",blur:"hidden",focusout:"hidden",pagehide:"hidden"};if(n=n||window.event,"start"===(i=n.type in d?"hidden"===d[n.type]?"stop":"start":this[e]?"stop":"start")){t={premium:wattpad.utils.getCurrentUserAttr("premium")?1:0}}window.te.push("event","app","session",null,i,t)}var e="hidden";e in document?document.addEventListener("visibilitychange",n):(e="mozHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("mozvisibilitychange",n):(e="webkitHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("webkitvisibilitychange",n):(e="msHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("msvisibilitychange",n):"onfocusin"in document?document.onfocusin=document.onfocusout=n:window.onpageshow=window.onpagehide=window.onfocus=window.onblur=n,void 0!==document[e]&&n({type:document[e]?"blur":"focus"})}();  
//# sourceMappingURL=page-visibility.min.js.map

 

!function(){window.setInterval(function(){window.te.push("event","app","session",null,"ping",{page:window.te.getPage()})},3e4)}();  
//# sourceMappingURL=session-pings.min.js.map

 

try { window._FskKeyValues = '%%PATTERN:TARGETINGMAP%%'; } catch(e) {} 

 


End file.
